This invention relates to phased array antennas, and more particularly, this invention relates to wideband phased array antenna elements with a wide scan angle.
The development of wideband phased array antenna elements are becoming increasingly important in this telecommunications era when the frequencies in communications range from a minimum of 2 GHz to 18 GHz. Some of these applications require dual polarization antenna elements, a scan angle range of +/xe2x88x9245 degrees with low scan loss, and a low loss, lightweight, low profile that is easy to manufacture and uses power in the multiple watts range.
Currently, the common problem of obtaining a wideband phased array antenna with a wide scan angle and reasonable power handling is being solved by various methods. These methods include the use of an antenna and system that divides the frequency range into two or more bands, which results in considerable more mass and volume plus a radio frequency interface problem. Other methods include an antenna structure using a mechanical gimbal to obtain the required scan angle. This type of antenna element and system again results in more mass, volume, and slow response time. The development of space qualified materials and analysis tools, however, could contribute to new solutions to this problem.
A phased array antenna element of the present invention includes an antenna support and two longitudinally extending radiating leg elements supported by the antenna support and positioned in a straight v-configuration from the vertex to the antenna element tips. Each radiating leg element has a low loss at the vertex to a high loss at the antenna element tips. Each radiating leg element is formed from a foam material and forms an angle of about 22xc2x0. Each antenna support includes a support plate that is horizontally positioned relative to the radiating leg elements. Each support plate includes orifices for receiving attachment fasteners.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a radio frequency coaxial feed input is mounted on the antenna support and a feed line interconnects the radio frequency coaxial feed input and each radiating leg element. A 0/180xc2x0 hybrid circuit can be connected to the radio frequency coaxial feed input.